2014 New Jersey Kabutos Season
Schedule Figured i'd put this here: | class="xl69" style="width:53pt" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="width:54pt" width="72"| | class="xl66" style="width:53pt" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="width:48pt" width="64"| | class="xl66" style="width:55pt" width="73"| | class="xl66" style="width:103pt" width="137"| | class="xl66" style="width:100pt" width="133"| | class="xl66" style="width:68pt" width="91"| | class="xl69" style="width:48pt" width="64"| |} Stats Through 52 games 'Lineup' 'Rotation' 'Bullpen' Bropening Day 25 Man Roster (Pos.) Catchers Stopmes, Yan © Turban, Chad (BC) Infielders Davis, Omanyte (3B) Doffman, Lee (2B) Erie-Monster, Blake (SS) Flamingo, Blaine (IF) Hug, Nick (1B) Outfielders Bar, Clif (DH) Caseoneofthestartersgetsinjured, Justin (UT) Chasey, Michael (LF) Eucalyptus, Kevin (RF) Timmons, Edward Marcus (OF) Turner, Noggy (CF) Starting Pitchers Bradams, Samuel (SP3) Duncan, Clyde (SP1) Jeffries, Articuno (SP4) Ruggles, Nick (SP2) Tentacles, Doug (SP5) Pitchers, Relief Axfiat, John (ACC) Flowers, Owl (CP) Hesinthereman, Josh (MU) Huff, Yuengling (LRP) Levine, Link (SU7) Merfest, Paul (SU8) Mumford, Whiff Cavern (MU) Disabled List Sudan Morgan (15 Day) Suspended List Luigi Rizzo (Season) Bropening Day 39 Man Roster The following is the 39 human roster for Bropening day - The final 25 man one will be set next week: Catchers Kottaras, Kramer Stopmes, Yan Turban, Chad Infielders Abbraccio, Drop Bear Davis, Omanyte Doffman, Lee Erie-Monster, Blake Flamingo, Blaine Hug, Nick O'Doul, Diglett Outfielders Bar, Clif Beckham, Brodell Caseoneofthestartersgetsinjured, Justin Chasey, Michael Eucalyptus, Kevin Morgan, Sudan Sedanson, Matt Timmons, Edward Marcus Turner, Noggy Starting Pitchers Bocce, Johnny Bowser, Trevor Bradams, Samuel Duncan, Clyde Jeffries, Articuno Ruggles, Nick Tentacles, Doug Pitchers, Relief Axfiat, John Camino, Lance Flowers, Owl Herrmanntwo, Frank Hesinthereman, Josh Huff, Yuengling Levine, Link Merfest, Paul McZach, Allistair Mumford, Whiff Cavern Wood, Click Quincy Yentacles, Doig Literally Spring Training Literaly Spring Training, or "LST", or "That time that no one cares about" begins on April 11, 2014, as the Kabutos head to Tempe for the Lack of Rain League. 'Rooster Battles' Rooster A vs. Rooster B - the term "battle" here is symbolic, of course, as only the Crossers use real birds for their rooster battle. Two roosters wll play a game of Mario Party 2 on April 14 to kick off LOR League play. 'Roster Battles' Catcher: -Chad Turban, lock First Base: -Nick Hug, lock Second Base: -Lee Doffman, lock Shortstop: -Blake Erie Monster, lock Third Base: -Omanyte Davis, lock (infield is set) Left Field: -Michael Chansey,lock Center Field: -Following loss of Counsellman to Lexington. Replacement is most likely Noggy Turner, though Sudan Morgan and Edward Marcus Timmons have an off-chance Right Field: -Kevin Eucalyptus is all but a lock, with Clif Bar getting a lot of time there as well. If not Eucalyptus, then either Morgan, Timmons, or Franc Jeffoeur Designated Hitter: -Clif Bar as the starter is practically a lock, with Kevin Eucalyptus getting time there as well Backup Catcher: -Yan Stopmes, lock Infielder: -Blaine Flamingo, best chance -John Elliotson, slim chance -Sandslash Sebastian, slim chance -Dominic Andrews, very slim chace -Drop Bear Abbraccio, very slim chance Outfielder: -Sudan Morgan, best chance -Edward Marcus Timmons, next best chance -Franc Jeffoeur, slim chance -Matt Sedanson, slim chance Utility Human: -Justin Caseoneofthestartersgetsinjured, lock Starting Brotation: -Clyde Duncan, lock, #1 Starter -Nick Ruggles, lock, #2 Starter -Samuel Bradams, lock, #3 Starter -Articuno Jeffries, lock, #4 or #5 Starter -Doug Tentacles, lock, #4 or #5 Starter Bullpen: -John Axfiat, lock, Closer -Owl Flowers, lock, 8th Inning Setup -Link Levine, lock, 7th Inning Setup -Paul Merfest, lock, position not set -Yuengling Huff, likely long relief -Frank Herrmanntwo, possible long relief/Accardo -Augustus Two Randoms, possible -Whiff Cavern Mumford, possible -Josh Hesinthereman, possible -Blake Wouldn't, possible -Alistair McZach, possible -Brock Bernard, possible -Poss Ible, unlikely